Un demonio actuando de ¿Cupido?
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Un demonio llamado Alfred decide vigilar a un inglés el cual está loco. Piensa que será divertido, además, este chico está enamorado de una francesa algo bipolar y tosca. ¿Les dará un empujón en una fiesta navideña? Devil!US / 2P!UK x 2P!Fem!France.


**Disclaimer**: La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

* * *

**Un demonio actuando de ¿Cupido?**

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están, humanos? Espero que mal, hahahaha. Me presento, soy Alfred, un demonio. Pero tranquilos, no soy feo, de hecho soy muy apuesto con mis ojos celestes y cabello negro y un cuerpo increíble, sí, lo que muchas y muchos desean pero no creo que ustedes quieran de pareja a alguien que les puede matar en cualquier momento, hasta mis alas o mi cola tienen ese efecto, no son sólo elegantes y hermosas, son mortales también.

Pero basta de mí, les contaré una historia. Es corta, pero interesante, como yo hahahaha. Está bien, es que jamás había hecho algo que conllevara al romance, es decir, soy un demonio, una criatura de la oscuridad, mi trabajo es arruinar vidas, desquiciando a los humanos y revolcarme en sus cadáveres descuartizados por mí. ¡¿Quién diría que yo, Alfred F. Jones se involucraría en algo como el amor?! Nadie, es imposible. Bueno, no imposible ya que lo hice y…Hm como sea.

Resulta que estaba buscando algo interesante por ahí, estaba en Londres, Inglaterra. Tenía ganas de presenciar algo diferente, no sabía qué buscaba, sólo quería divertirme un rato. Hasta que mis ojos se posaron en un nativo del lugar.

¡Oh sí! ¡Él era perfecto! Esbelto y tenía un cabello chillón rebelde, su piel era blanca porcelana ¡¿Lo pueden creer?! Hasta sus ojos, ¡Oh, sus ojos! Son como unos zafiros cubiertos por luz malva, se los digo en serio, ni sus cejas tupidas le quitaban lo perfecto que era, pero hubo algo que me encantó más que sus ojos ¡Su sonrisa, era el retrato de la perfección hecha hombre! Se los digo, era grande, extravagante, no tenía miedo de mostrar esos dientes tan blancos y perfectamente alineados, se extendía alrededor de su rostro a más no poder. Si no fuera humano me casaría con él, sus risas eran encantadoras, una mezcla de locura e inocencia, su forma de hablar y pensar ¿Estaba filosofando o sólo bromeaba? ¿Me entienden?

Pero no me quedé sólo a observarlo, de hecho lo seguí, quería saber más de él, o si había más como él ¡¿Se imaginan muchos como él?! Sería excelente. En fin, era una época de navidad, me da asco, mucho asco tanta melosidad pero quería ver a ese humano tan encantador. Cuando me di cuenta estaba metido en una fiesta de navidad. Casi vomito al ver tanta alegría en un solo lugar.

Y luego vi a ese inglesito tratar de hablarle a una joven que, déjenme decirles que también era encantadora. Ella tenía un acento francés, muy elegante y grácil. No me molestó, encaja perfecto con ella. Y les explico, tenía unas hebras rubias opacas, atadas en un moño púrpura con flequillos adornando su finísimo rostro, unos ojos tan pero tan preciosos ¡Púrpuras, ella tenía ojos púrpura! Y no uno cualquiera, brillaban con sutileza y notaban seriedad pero a la vez altivez, ¡¿Pueden creer eso?! Su actitud me cautivó, actuaba con mucha indiferencia y seriedad, y sin embargo parecía curiosa en algunos ámbitos, claro, cuando decía algo a alguien lo hacía de una forma tan cortante y fría que si sus palabras fueran un arma mataría a cualquiera con una frase tan solo.

Así que ya tenía a un par de humanos excepcionales. Hermosos por fuera y por dentro. Sé que es raro que lo diga un demonio como yo pero ¡Vamos que son una belleza!

Pero ese inglés me acaba de dar lástima hahaha, es que el pobre trata de hablar con esa francesilla pero ella le dice cosas muy crueles y le ignora hahaha, bueno, no crueles a mi parecer, esos son halagos pero un humano no sabe distinguir eso.

"Franny, ¿Quieres que te acompañe? jijiji" Decía entre risas ese inglés, al parecer ella se enojó porque le respondió con indiferencia notable: "Me llamo Franciny, no me pongas apodos tontos, Kirklant" Así que es eso, pero no creo que ese sea su nombre, más bien su apellido, pero él no se rindió, sus sonrisa se mantuvo y con exagerado lastimero continuó: "Pero Franny, tu nombre es muy largo hahaha además es mejor para ti" En respuesta ella bufó, molesta, pero no creo que sea sólo eso, le miraba de reojo como diciendo _"¿Qué hará ahora?"_

Los observé un rato más, tal parece que ese inglés de hermosa sonrisa se llamaba Arthur Kirklant, y la francesa se llamaba Franciny Bonefy creo que así se escribe, bueno no sé. La cuestión es que ella difícil, creo que porque tenía tendencias bipolares hahaha, es divertido. Y Arthur está completamente loco, ya veo por qué me interesé en ellos.

¿Y les digo algo todavía más interesante? Ambos se gustan y ninguno parece darse cuenta, es en serio hahahaha al parecer ese inglés no sabe que sólo trata de cortejarla ¡Incluso con cupcakes venenosos! Y ella no se da cuenta que lo rechaza sólo por mera vergüenza.

Decidí ayudarles, eh visto muchas veces cómo hacen esas cosas en San Valentín, ni pensar que es una de mis fechas favoritas porque puedo destruir cuanta pareja y amistad se me dé la gana y los humanos sólo lloran y se lamentan, ¡Hasta por un cadáver! Es increíble de lo que son capaces…Hm me desvié del tema, como sea, se supone que una rama de árbol significa que se tienen que besar. Qué asco pero haré algo por ellos, me han entretenido lo suficiente como para hacerles este único favor.

Franciny decidió tratar de escapar de Arthur, el cual a pesar de ser rechazado e insultado con clase no paraba de sonreír y de reír encantadoramente. Cuando ella llegó a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, hice que Arthur tropezara y en el acto se sostuvo de ella, la cual ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, solamente trató de poner un pie y una mano para sujetarse. ¡Bingo! Ahora ambos estaban pegados en la puerta, juntos y sin reaccionar, deberían haber visto sus caras, ¡Incluso la sonrisa eterna de Arthur se desvaneció casi por completo! Así que dejé que una hojas de la corona de la pared callera sobre sus cabezas, ambos miraron hacia arriba y ¡Bingo otra vez! Logré hacer que miraran el muérdago.

Todo bien, se miraron a los ojos, y debo admitirlo, esa escena me dio asco pero ¡Oigan! Se conectaron de esa forma tan…no sé, ustedes son los que saben de eso, póngale mágico o místico o romántico o dulce o irreal, la cuestión es que se besaron.

Lamentablemente para Arthur y divertidamente para mí, Franciny lo golpeó después de eso, claro, él no hizo más que reírse y seguirla, ella simplemente no lo rechazaba tan cruelmente, sólo dejaba que estuviera cerca. ¿Divertido no? Pero no volví a seguir de ese modo a un par de humanos más que para mi trabajo, por favor, sé que soy guapo y genial pero no desperdiciaría más mi tiempo con ese tipo de cosas hahahaha. Eso fue todo por ahora, ojalá pasen un asqueroso día lleno de desgracias y penurias hahahaha. ¡Soy Alfred F. Jones, el único demonio hasta ahora que ah actuado de Cupido!


End file.
